


so you'll be our mascot then?

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Miya Wears the Jacksuke Costume, Atsumu Miya is a Clown, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi Has A Soft Spot, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: or that time atsumu decides to be jacksuke so he won't feel useless and ends up maybe wanting to be the teams mascot for the rest of his life because of sakusa kiyoomi (13) outside hitterp.s. osamu has pictures
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 282





	so you'll be our mascot then?

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin)!

Atsumu hates being benched.

He hates not playing in the court as one of the six players in his team's side. Hates the feeling of uselessness because he's so used to being a starting player that never gets subbed out.

He doesn't like not being able to touch the ball in the palms and fingers of his hands.

Gods - even just _one second._

He'd give anything for a second to play. For his wrist injury to be magicked away with a snap of his fingers.

  
"If you whine about your injury again, I'm actually kicking you out." Osamu tells his twin, with the most unamused expression on his face.

Atsumu's been vocalizing his thoughts for about an hour now and Osamu's tired of all the _blah blah blah_ benched _blah blah blah_ bullshit his brother's going on and on about.

He finishes washing the rice and pops the pan back in the rice cooker. Giving the blond a sideways glace, he says: "If you're so desperate to play a part in the next game, then go be the mascot or something."

  
(It's good to note that, while Osamu did say this as a joke, he knows that a part of Atsumu will ponder over the suggestion.)

(The blond would think it over - maybe once or twice - and eventually shrug it off.)

(He won't take it seriously, right?)

  
Atsumu's eyes light up. "Wait..."

  
(Nevermind he did.)

  
Osamu pretends to not see it when his twin rushes up the stairs of his restaurant to their house on the second floor. He also pretends not to hear when Atsumu goes on the phone with who he assumes is the Jackal's captain to talk about 'mascot duty'.

_Today's a perfectly normal day,_ he tells himself.

  
_Perfectly normal._

* * *

Putting on the Jacksuke mascot had been a conscious choice; that doesn't mean a part of Atsumu still regrets doing it.

It's stuffy inside - like that time when Osamu thought it was funny to dump all the blankets on him while he was sleeping as kids. Being in the Jacksuke costume is hot and felt like hell.

  
(But fuck it, _who cares?_ )

  
Atsumu walks in with his team, doing motions he's seen other mascots do. He raises both hands to wave at the crowd, then does a little dance for absolutely no reason. When everyone (teammates included) have smiles on their faces because of this, Atsumu feels a lot better.

  
(The reason why they were all smiling was because of how stupid yet adorable Atsumu-as-Jacksuke looked.)

(Not that he'll ever know.)

[ . ]

Let it be kept a secret that Sakusa Kiyoomi (13) Outside Hitter has a soft spot for their team's mascot.

None of his schools had mascots growing up, while others had some animal representing them. It's not exactly... jealousy? But he likes the fact that the Jackals has a jackal mascot, and it makes him feel like a kid again whenever they have their mascot following not too far behind during team introductions.

Hell, if he could, he would've gotten a picture with their mascot just because. But he doesn't because a) _he's shy_ and b) _if his teammates saw him walking up to Jacksuke for a picture, they would (very, highly likely) laugh at him and coo and call him cute._

  
He doesn't want that.

  
So he stays away.

[ . ]

There was a program prepared before the game began. So while all that happened, Sakusa stood close to the benches with his arms crossed over his chest (A.K.A. He wasn't interested).

Atsumu, who's still posing as Jacksuke, decides - _why not annoy his favorite teammate?_

  
(Yes he thought that. No, you did not see.)

  
The blond does a little crab-walk to reach Sakusa. He reaches a pawed hand out and makes a grab for the spiker's jacket, causing him to look at his direction.

What Atsumu expected was irritation. But what he got? Well, he's still not sure if it's better or worse.

The softest of smiles blooms across Sakusa's face when he faces him. Atsumu's heart flutters in his chest and a string of - _oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods_ \- fill up the empty spaces in his head.

If human combustion was a thing, Atsumu would've exploded.

(With the heat of wearing the mascot and the blood rush from his racing heart? If combustion wasn't a thing, he would've made it possible either way.)

"Hi," Sakusa says quietly. He's still smiling that secret smile that Atsumu's never seen him with.

( _Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods_ —)

Atsumu waves a hand and moves his head side to side. Sakusa looks abso-fucking-lutely smitten. Is smitten the right word? He doesn't even know anymore.

( _Ohgodsohgodsohgods_ —)

All he knows is that he'd parade as their team's mascot again and again if it means seeing that side of Sakusa.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your comments and reviews below!! ❤ I hope you enjoyed this oneshot :>
> 
> Check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin) where I'm more active in writing twtfics


End file.
